


Morsels

by corvidscribe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, No Romance, No Smut, Other, i have no idea how ao3 tags fucking work, just really rude 13 year olds starving their butlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidscribe/pseuds/corvidscribe
Summary: A butler begging for scraps would be a terribly unsightly violation of his aesthetic. Better just to serve the meal in silence and dignity, even if he's starving.





	Morsels

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years, so be warned. For context, this is post-Season 2, and ignoring the manga plot except for some character development/ backstory. T for possible language, no pairings involved.  
> Also fuck, guys, I have no idea how to edit this shit. Why can't I indent. I'm so miserable.

Demons are quite well-known for their hunger. Grim reapers and angels alike, and certainly any mortal unfortunate enough to fall prey to a contract, would readily attest to the greedy, animalistic nature of a demon, to its disgusting displays of gluttony – and why should they have anything good to say? All a demon is good for is devouring souls, losing entire human consciousnesses to the voids of their gullets, instead of letting them be sent off to Heaven or Hell or wherever – it’s difficult to say, but wherever a human soul is supposed to go, it won’t get there if it’s become a demon’s dinner, and the paperwork behind all that is just unbearable.

  
It is true, anyway. Demons are greedy and gluttonous and most other things they’re usually called. Of course, sometimes they are other things. For instance, some demons are gourmets. Some simply won’t rest until their meal is perfect; wonderfully seasoned, exquisite in preparation, presentation and taste. Certainly, any demon would delight to find in their possession an especially delicious soul, there by chance as they fly through contracts just to fill themselves up? Sebastian likes to go above and beyond to procure his perfect meals. And he is, after all, one hell of a chef. He finds gluttony a fascinating subject – and feels it himself, of course. It is only that he keeps his wants tightly reined in, always preferring to hold his own hedonistic indulgences to a higher standard. He would have thought his taste superior to that of any other demon, but he could never have guessed that he would be outclassed by his own meal. Ciel Phantomhive, however, having been in possession of an above average level of human selfishness to begin with, makes for the greediest gourmet of a demon the world has ever seen.

  
And isn’t it just Sebastian’s luck that he has become the only known example of a demon getting himself stuck in contract with another demon. Perhaps eternal servitude to a recently immortalized thirteen-year-old boy is some form of divine justice being dealt. Sebastian hardly cares about that, though – his only concern is that he hasn’t eaten in over a decade now, and his young master seems determined never to throw his loyal servant a bone, so to speak.

  
The year is 1898, and since becoming a demon, Ciel Phantomhive has flown through nearly two dozen contracts – all completed only thanks to his manservant. Sebastian is losing patience, but he realizes with every passing day that there is nothing to replace it with. All he has left in him is greed.


End file.
